


halo

by doitforthecarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitforthecarstairs/pseuds/doitforthecarstairs
Summary: Ariadne being a gay disaster, at a time period she shouldn't be.February 23: secrecy
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chain of Iron countdown





	halo

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt tone shift? Don't know her lmao  
> Trigger warning for slight period-typical homophobia.

I am engaged, was all that Ariadne could think.

How could she not? There were reminders everywhere. Her mother’s constant bright smile easing her old face; the intrusive, personal questions from the girls she called her friends; the Fairchild ring on her finger; that feeling she couldn’t recognize deep in her gut, warm as a lover’s hands or as an always-spreading forest fire: it stopped making a difference.

She should be glowing with happiness, she knew. In all engagement parties Ariadne has attended — and as the Inquisitor’s daughter, those weren’t few — the bride smiled as if her husband-to-be had given her the sun itself. The problem was: she didn’t want a husband, not in the way Catherine and Rosamund did.

Ariadne just wanted a life, and Charles Fairchild was the easiest way to get it.

“Would you prefer yellow or white roses, my dear?” her mother snapped her out of her thoughts. The shadowhunter flowershop’s attendant at her side, a young lady with heart-warming brown eyes.

They were a few months away from Ariadne’s engagement party, but of course Mrs. Bridgestock couldn’t wait. Soon after the proposal, everyone in town was aware of the great union between two children of the most influential people in Clave.

“I’m still deciding, mum.” Ariadne lowered her head, pretending to analyze the flowers, though her gaze kept going back to the attendant.

She seemed no more than a year older than her, so young Ariadne wondered why she was working. Her brown hair was in a bun with a simple blue ribbon. She laughed politely at something another client had said, and Ariadne felt like her heart would explode. She was…

Looking at her.

Ariadne hadn’t even noticed she was staring, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Should she pretend to ask for help, maybe look away or apologize? Before she could do anything stupid, the girl approached her.

“Hum, hi! I’m Eleanor.”

“Eleanor,” Ariadne repeated, the name sweet on her tongue. She bit her lip. “It’s, huh, a beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” Eleanor smiled. “What about-”

“Ariadne!” her mother interrupted from afar. “Come look at these beautiful arrangements, darling, they would look beautiful on your wedding day!”

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, but her mouth closed into a smile. “Oh, I’m sure your fiancé is very lucky.”

Mrs. Bridgestock burst on how much, as she did with everyone who gave her the chance. I won’t get married in at least two years, mother, Ariadne wanted to protest, but stayed silent.

Eleanor leaned in closer and Ariadne thought she would faint; the woman’s lavender scent smelled heavenly. “If you want my opinion, you would look lovely in a golden dress.”

Ariadne flushed, then sighed. What are you longing for?, she asked herself. Get yourself together, Ariadne. “Would you show me the peonies again?”

She did so, and while listening to Eleanor talk about the meanings of each flower, Ariadne felt like she could leave her mother, her ring and her thoughts behind for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
